Algol
|-|Soul Calibur IV= |-|Soul Calibur V= Summary Algol, also known as "The Hero King," was able to obtain Soul Edge, and with his indomitable will, he resisted the sword's control. According to the legend, he used the sword to spread peace among the lands, building the Tower of Glory as a monument to his reign. His son, Arcturus, jealous of his father's power and unaware of the sword's malevolent properties, stole Soul Edge for himself and was possessed. Faced with no other choice, Algol battled and defeated his son with a fatal strike. Deeply remorseful after his son's death, Algol endeavored to create a sword to counter the evil within Soul Edge. The legend says that, using purified shards obtained from the battle with his son and the assistance of various sages, Algol was able to create Soul Calibur after many failed attempts and the sacrifice of his own life. However, the "successful" ritual produced unexpected results: the blade created was extremely similar in nature to Soul Edge due to the restlessness in Algol's soul. What lies in his soul is Absolution. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, possibly 5-A Name: Algol, "The Great Hero King" Origin: Soul Calibur Gender: Male Age: Unknown, hails from "an age found only in myth", and predates recorded history Classification: Hero King, Avatar of War and Domination Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Exists as a half soul as the other half was used to create Soul Calibur. Can simply will himself another body as long as his consciousness exists), Body Control, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Creation, Summoning (Can summon his throne out of thin air to crush his opponents), Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Soul Manipulation (Soul Edge can rob the souls of entire armies at once. Deals Soul Damage with each of attacks, stealing the soul of his opponent slowly during combat), Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Creation (Created a mimic of Soul Edge as well as Astral Chaos), Dark Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Teleportation, Dimensional BFR (Can send others to Astral Chaos. All Souls taken by Soul Edge are sent to Astral Chaos. Astral Chaos warps and corrupts all who enter, mind, body and soul, eventually driving them mad and turning them into a form of Malfested), Duplication, Light Manipulation, Reality Warping (Within Astral Chaos. "Algol possess supreme reality warping abilities, shown by how he created the Tower of Glory with a simple thought. Due to having mastered the chaotic energy of Astral Chaos (which is the purest form of power), Algol is a god who creates life and entire worlds on a whim"), Spatial Manipulation (Soul Edge can cut through dimensions), Necromancy, Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Simply being in contact with Soul Edge's power is enough to drive one into madness. Can corrupt entire areas making it so that anyone who enters the area will be driven mad), Illusion Creation, Curse Manipulation, Corruption (Can turn those who come into contact with it into mindless Monsters, Vampires, Malfested, etc. Even sustaining injuries from him or any wielder of Soul Edge is enough to drive one insane as shown with Raphael whose body became corrupted by his wounds. Coming into contact with a malfested's blood can in fact infect another as shown when Amy became malfested by treating Raphael's wounds. Can bring forth Astral Chaos into the world in order to corrupt the entire world), Sealing (Soul Calibur can seal people away by crystallizing them), Purification (Type 2; Soul Calibur can purify evil), Resurrection (With the power of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur combined, Algol can fully resurrect himself. Soul Calibur is noted to have powers of resurrection as it had resurrected Siegfried from the dead after he died in his battle with Nightmare after the defeat of Abyss by responding to his immense willpower), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Possession, Corruption (Completely immune to Soul Edge's mental and corruption abilities) and Blood Manipulation (All of his blood has been replaced with energy) Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Holds full control over Astral Chaos and all the souls inside. Those who are able to master Astral Chaos's raw energy are powerful enough to casually create entire planets), possibly Large Planet level (Astral Chaos is shown to contain fragments of the human world inside itself, including potentially gas giants such as Jupiter), Can ignore conventional durability with Soul Edge Speed: Subsonic with at least Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed via power-scaling (Far above characters like Ivy and Mitsurugi) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, possibly Large Planet Class Durability: At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range normally, planetary with his abilities Standard Equipment: Assimilated Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, can turn any part of his body into various weapons, his large stone throne which can teleport and fly Intelligence: Gifted; has millennia worth of battle experience and living through major historic events Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wasat Almeisan:' Algol blasts his opponents into the air with bolts of energy from his hands. He then teleports above them, and punches them to the ground. Once they hit the ground, he ensures that they stay there by dropping his throne on top of them, and then sits on his throne, to patiently await the next arrival. *'Al Gamar Qahhar/Al Shams Qahhar:' He starts by raising his fist in the air and shouts "Sleep for eternity!", bringing down his throne on top of them, stunning them from the sheer weight of it. Algol then teleports on top of the throne and declare "The mighty Algol has no equal!", crossing his legs which causes the full weight of him and his throne to crush his opponent. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Wilhelm Ehrenburg (Dies Irae) Wilhelm's Profile (Legion Empowerment Wilhelm and 5-B Algol, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soul Calibur Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Villains Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Body Control Users Category:Madness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Curse Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Light Users Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Crystal Users Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Order Users Category:Purification Users Category:Neutral Characters